Memories of the past
by Soulreaper743
Summary: This is a nalu fanfiction. Natsu after losing a part of his memories feels a bit curious about a blonde that used to be his girlfriend. Determined, Natsu will do anything, even the impardonnable to get back all of his lost memories. Will he be able to do it, figure it out! Rated T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't support the pain. I needed to get out of here quick. How could he have done this to me? After all we had together. I thought, I thought he actually loved me, not that girl Lisanna. I was wrong, totally wrong. I knew it just by the way he was looking at her while kissing her on the lips. He never looked at me this way. Not even once. How fool of me. Like someone like him would've fell for a foolish and useless girl like me. I kinda understand his choice even if it hurts. Tears appeared at the corner of my eyes even if I didn't want it.

My head started to hurt really badly and I started feeling kind of dizzy. I fell and one thing is for sure, they heard the noise I made when I hit the ground because they start walking in my direction. In despair, I use the small amount of strength left in my body to run as far and fast as I can. I didn't want to see Natsu. Not after what I saw. The tears wouldn't stop, even if I had tried my best.

I could hear the sound of their steps coming closer. I needed to hurry. I made the mistake to look back. I shouldn't have. She was smiling in happiness. She had clearly enjoy that kiss, but I think what she appreciated the most was seeing me so brokenhearted. She had always waited for that moment. That moment when I would cry so hard that I might stop breathing until I'm unconscious. That moment when she would shout happily that he's hers. That they will be forever and ever together and even if I cried, nothing would change. I tried to look for Natsu, but he wasn't by her side. I felt a bit better because I know I wouldn't be able to look at him.

Suddenly, I heard something coming from behind me. It sounded exactly like and howl. Afraid, I turned back and saw a gigantic monster. Could it be Elfman? I wasn't sure. It was dark and I couldn't see clearly, but it wasn't time to think. That thing would probably tear me apart in no time. I was trying my best, but my legs wouldn't move. That's when I heard his voice. The voice that had always giving me courage and comfort when I had hard times. Tonight, it was different. I wanted to die right in front of him so that he can feel the pain I felt when I saw him and Lisanna kissing about ten minutes ago. So, I stop trying to escape. I wasn't a bit afraid of dying. I was just sorry for my friends who would probably be sad, but I couldn't care less about the pain he would endure then. Actually, I hope he would felt guilty so much that he would abandon Lisanna for good. I know I won't be there to see it and it doesn't mean that it's going to happen, but hey, this is my last and only wish.

Why is it so long to die? I don't feel any pain. Death is different than I thought it would be. I was actually ready to suffer a whole lot before going to the world of the death. So tell me? Why doesn't it hurt? I want to suffer one last time.

I don't know how he could have missed me, but somehow, he managed to do it. When I finally decided to open my eyes, I wish I could erase the horrible scene that had taken place in front of me. Natsu was lying on the floor, unconscious, blood all around his head. His beautiful pinky hair had taken the color of blood.

Even if I was mad at him for what he had done, I was feeling guilty because he got injured to save me from Elfman. I couldn't let him die in there, alone in the dark, but the first thing I needed actually to worry about was that cold hearted beast that was representing a serious danger for the three of us. I thought about calling Taurus. He would probably be able to handle this all by himself. Even if he's a big pervert, he can be useful in situation like those. But, at the last second I decided it would be time for me to prove to everyone that I am not that useless girl they use to know. I want to save that witch who stole my beloved to prove that I can be strong, that I can take the pain. I don't care if they are together. Like I need love or something stupid like that. For this time, I'll be strong and I'll defeat this monster all alone.

 _Continue thinking this way so you won't cry again._ I was thinking about this the right moment I use my weapon against Elfman. I wouldn't kill him, just knock him out. I was just hoping he would come back to his original form quickly, cause he scares me when he looks like this. I actually like that sword. It gives me courage and that's what I needed right now, not feeling any fear to protect the people I use to call my friends. My heart was beating so fast. I thought he was actually going to explode, but it wasn't time to think about it. So, without thinking, I throw it in direction of his left arm. I never had talent at throwing things that's why I miss him. I was so sure of myself I actually thought I would injure him. Big mistake.

 _Note to myself; never have hope in something impossible._

I just made Elfman even more furious. His big paws just come over my head, ready to crush it into tiny pieces, but somehow again, he didn't reach me.

 _What's with the luck today?_

Instead, he just got away as fast as he can like he was afraid. I look behind me, but Lisanna wasn't there anymore. She had probably run away. I wouldn't have been surprise. She had always been a scaredy-cat. Anyway, that wasn't answering my principal question. Why was Elfman so afraid? I mean, did I look that terrible? It is true that my eyes were probably red and puffy, but I didn't think that someone would fear that. That's when I look at myself in search of something that would be terrifying. That's when I remark I was glowing. My entire body was surrounded by a beautiful blue bubble. I don't know why, but I felt like I was safe in there, that the danger couldn't reach me.

I remember Natsu on the ground probably fighting between the life and the death. I would try to understand that strange phenomenon later. The most important thing for the moment was to find Wendy so she can heal him.

I call Sagitarus. He was strong enough to take Natsu on is back and run at the same time. I ask him to go as fast as he can at Wendy's house hoping she wasn't sleeping. I needed her power absolutely. Natsu's life was depending on it. I chose to walk so I could think about what happen on that strange night. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Not today, not the day of my birthday.

I thought I would enjoy the day with my boyfriend, have fun. We would go in a restaurant only the two us and Natsu would eat a whole lot of food. Then we would go watch a romantic comedy at the new cinema that had just open and the day would end with my first kiss. Like hell it would have happen this way. With the luck I have, it would have probably been worse. Anyway, he isn't my boyfriend anymore. It hurts to say it, but I need to face the truth right? I'd better get some sleep. It will probably help me pass through this. I just hope that I'll be able to go see him tomorrow; just to be sure he is alright. Anyway, I should go home right now, It's getting late and I need to make an important choice tomorrow whether I go see him or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's pov :**

It was dark and quiet. I was trying to open my eyes, but couldn't manage to do it. There was something covering them up. It was warm and wet at the same time. I was wondering what it was until something removed it. I finally open my eyes and look at the person that was staring at me with excitement.

''Finally! You finally wake up'' the little blunette said looking so happy she might fall or something.

 _Maybe the right thing to do would be to ask her her name first_

'' Hum sorry, I think we didn't had the chance to meet before, but thank you for everything you did. Can you tell me your name so maybe we could learn a bit more about each other'' I ask a bit nervous

Suddenly, the look on the little girl's face change.

''Ah Natsu always doing jokes''

''Sorry, but how could you know that if it's the first time I meet you?'' I told her a bit surprise

'' You must be kidding! What am I going to say to your girlfriend?''

''Wait a second, you mean I actually have a girlfriend and I don't even know it!'' I said shocked

'' You had one'' said a beautiful blonde entering the room

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

''What do you mean Lucy? Aren't you two a couple?''

''I don't want to talk about this''

 _Wait! Did that child just said that this girl was my girlfriend? I must be dreaming. Please, I don't want to wake up. This dream must never end._

'' Then why did you came here?''

'' I just wanted to be sure that he was alright. He isn't my boyfriend anymore, but that doesn't mean he isn't one of my friends. Actually, he's still my best friend"

"But…"

"Wendy, I told you I don't want to talk about that crap ok? I think the right thing to do would be to leave. Oh and by the way Natsu, I'm glad you awaken. I thought I'd never see those beautiful onyx eyes of yours "she says smiling gently even if there was something in it that made me thought of sadness and sorrow.

My cheeks were burning. I was hoping she didn't see I was blushing so hard. I think I'm in love with that girl. I don't understand my own self. I mean, I barely know her, but I feel like I've been by her side since a long time and I may be right about this cause she clearly said I used to be her boyfriend. Another thing I don't understand. What is so special about me? Is it my pink hair? I know girls like the colour pink, but I don't think that this would be enough to make a girl fall in love with me. I need to figure that out. I finally popped out of my thought to take a look at the little girl standing beside my bed. She looked sad and shocked at the same time.

"What's the matter?" I asked her curious

"Nothing important Oh and by the way my name is Wendy. I'm a dragon slayer just like you"

"Nice to meet you Wendy"

"GROWLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

"What is that" asked little Wendy freaking out

 _I didn't thought I was so hungry. Just how much days did I spent in this strange place. I should hurry and go get something to eat._

I stand up and get out of the bed. I felt like I was going to fall, but I resist. I needed to eat something quick. That's when I remembered I didn't know a single thing about that place.

"Wendy, can you help me find a restaurant? I'm starving."

A sound came from her stomach so I guessed her answer was yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's pov**

My stomach was hurting. I hadn't eaten last night. I was so sad I couldn't manage to open my mouth or even put something in it. I wasn't hungry; I would say that actually, just a tiny bit of food could have made me vomit. The image of Natsu lying on the floor covered in blood was constantly in my mind. It didn't want to go away. I didn't sleep that much last night either or maybe it is just a feeling. I woke up early this morning to see Natsu; to be sure he was alright. I was relieved, he was okay, but there was something strange about the look he gave to Wendy. It looked like he was confused; like he didn't understand what was going on. And that's when Wendy brought up the thing about me and him being a couple and everything. I didn't need that at all. I was barely standing on my feet, trying my best not to fall and start crying again. But I couldn't blame her, she didn't know. She didn't know what happen last night. So I leave, because I thought it was the best thing to do. I didn't want Natsu to see me cry, at least not for him. Because knowing him, he would have told Lisanna and of course she would have been satisfied. I mean, you know her. She is so deep in love with that pink haired boy she would even kill me to have him just for her.

And here I am, looking at Mira all depressed like. I went to Fairy tail hoping I would feel better. It's actually where my new family lives. Since I quit my father's house, the Fairy tail's mages where all I have. When I needed them they were always there for me, but since Lisanna came back, everything changed. They weren't paying any attention to me anymore. They were all over her, but one. Natsu, he never looked once at her and I guessed this is why she was always trying to get his attention, but anyway those are past memories. He finally did like all the others.

I popped out of my thoughts when someone sat right next to me. Since the return of that witch, it was pretty rare. Actually the only person that dare come close to me was my beloved boyfriend, which no longer is.

I wished I didn't look at the person sitting next to me. It couldn't have been worse. Lisanna was sitting at my right grinning to everybody. I wonder why (you can see the irony). Even though I didn't wanted to, I surprised myself listening at her. I shouldn't have.

''You look happy sis, what's going on?'' asked Mira all excited

'' Actually, I've got a BOYFRIEND'' she yelled looking at me with that horrible smirk of hers

Before Lisanna could continue, the door opened and two mages entered the guild. I didn't dare looking at them feeling I would regret it again.

''Mira, can you cook us those delicious donuts of yours'' said a familiar blunette child

'' Yeah of course'' She says reappearing later with a full plate chocolate donuts

'' Oi Mira, you know my BOYFRIEND, well it's Natsu'' Lisanna shout happily.

'' What? Who the hell are you?''

''What the hell Natsu! I'm your girlfriend remember?''

"Never heard of you. Oh and by the way it's funny, somebody told me the exact same thing this morning, but it wasn't about you being my girlfriend. Wendy said that this girl, Lucy was my girlfriend, but for some reasons, she isn't anymore. She never talked to me about you."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING ABOUT THAT BI…" Lisanna screamed out of control

She didn't get the time to finish her sentence. Makarov was standing on top of one of the tables… in his pajamas. By the look he was giving to all of us, he had clearly been wake up by the noise Lisanna had made. He was mad.

"What's all the commotion?" He asked too calm

"Natsu is acting weird. That's the problem. He doesn't even remember who his girlfriend is, which by the way is me since yesterday."

"May I take a look at you Natsu?"

"Hum okay old man"

"You can call me Gramps"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry, I know it's been a long time since I added a new chapter. Actually, I will probably update more often because I warn you, the next chapters are going to be really intense. Hope you'll like this one.**

 **Natsu's Pov**

I followed the old man into a tiny room he used to call his bedroom. I think calling it a bedroom wasn't quite exact. All I could see was some pictures of naked women all over the floor. That's when my cheeks started to burn and I felt something flow from my nose.

 _Blood_

''C'mon Natsu, don't look at those like this. If I didn't know you, I would actually think you are a big pervert. ''

 _Look who's talking_

"Anyway, let me ask you some questions"

"Why? What will you do if I don't know the answer?"

"Actually, those questions you won't be able to answer will help me find what problem or disease you are suffering of. So, shall we begin?"

"Am all fired up"

"I'll take this as a yes"

And so the questions began.

After an hour, I was out of there more confused than ever. Gramps managed to found my problem, but unfortunately, he couldn't help me get rid of it. He said that only I could do it. I was thinking he would give me some piece of advice, but he didn't.

 _What should I do?_

For the first time of my life, I start thinking of someone who could help me with this. I didn't know a lot of people so my decision was simple. I would ask that girl, Lucy. After all, she said I was still her best friend. But there was still one problem I hadn't thought about.

 _Where is she living…_

I should have thought about it a bit earlier because well, I got lost. I didn't know a damn thing about that stupid Magnolia city and so there I was walking all alone in the streets around midnight.

As I sat down in despair, somebody yelled my name. It looked like a young girl's voice. She seemed scared. I started running in the direction I had heard the girl screaming.

That's when I found her. That beautiful blonde girl I was looking for all day long. She was lying on the floor half-covered in blood. She had bruises and scratches all over her face. Even though she was badly injured, the person who had inflicted these wounds was still punching and kicking her. Even though she was begging her to stop, crying in despair, she was still hurting her.

"I told you to shut up" a female voice said

"Keep your filthy hands off of her" I said firmly.

That's when Lucy looked at me. I could see some hope in her chocolate eyes surrounded by black. It broke my heart. How could someone do this to a defenceless girl in the middle of the night?

"How dare you say that to your girlfriend!"

I recognized that sentence. It was that white haired mage, Lisanna, talking badly about Lucy. I didn't thought she would go that far. Beating up the only girl I wouldn't be ashamed to call my girlfriend for some foolish reasons. What king of girl does this to an innocent person, a human being?

I couldn't let her do that. It was too cruel. Not to Lucy.

"I won't repeat myself twice. I promise that if you touch her one more time, I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"You're lucky he was there to save you, but don't be so sure I won't come back. Remember this, next time I see you, you're dead meat." She said glaring at the poor girl

"I won't let that happen. You'll have to kill me first."

"We'll see"

And so, she ran away. At that moment, I didn't cared that much. I thought Lucy's life was way more important than anything, but I needed to ask her something first:

"Where do you live?"

"Mag…nolia…street"

"Do I look like I know where it is?"

She lifted her finger in the direction of the apartment right beside us

"…live here" she said before passing out.

I ran as fast as I can, carrying her on my back. I arrived there in no time. As suspected, the front door was lock. I didn't have time to search for the key, so I look for another way to get in there. The window was open…

Her bedroom was gigantic, but it wasn't time to think about this. The bed was a few steps away from me. It didn't take much time for me to lay her down so she could rest a bit. She was in terrible shape and I couldn't do anything to help her. That's when I remark she was trembling. She was cold.

I knew she wouldn't agree if she weren't knocking out, but I was kind of worried about her. I thought it was a valuable reason for me to hold her in my arms.

 _Dear mind, don't go thinking on pervert stuff, I'm begging you…_

She was so close to me right now. Even with those wounds, she still looked so beautiful. I still can't understand why she chose me to be her boyfriend in the past. I must discover it.

And so, I put her back down on her bed and lay beside her, one of my arm wrap around her hoping she would feel a bit warmer than before.

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail:**

Makarov was sitting on a chair half-drunk crying like a baby. Mira-san a bit worried came to ask him if there was a reason for the tears he was shedding. That's when he looked at her tears rushing down his face.

"I'm so ashamed Mira, what will I do, what will I do?"

"Calm down Master, what's happening, tell me"

"When I asked Natsu to follow me, I found out which problem he was suffering of, it was actually amnesia. Then, he asked me for advices and I lied. I told him I would try my best to help him out, but unfortunately, I didn't know how to help him get rid of it which was actually not true."

"You mean you know the way to bring back the memories he lost, but those are great news, why are you crying then?"

"Well, if he wants to have his memories back, he must live a traumatizing experience worse than the one where he used to lose his memory. Don't you remember? Last time, Lucy casually die…"

"NO, you don't mean she need to…"

"That's exactly it"

"What should we do? WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Mira shout tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know dear" Makarov answered more depressed than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, this chapter will be a little bit depressing, but I promise it will get better soon. If there's anything you want to say about this chapter whenever it is negative or positive, feel free to post it in the review section. I would trully be happy.**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter and I'll see you, I hope next week!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lucy's pov**

As I woke up that morning, I felt a bit different. Usually, it was freezing in my bed since Natsu wasn't there anymore. I had to admit, his warmth was missing me a whole lot when he left if we can say it that way. Though, this morning, I felt like he was by my side, his muscular arms wrapped around my waist just like before, but it wasn't possible. After all, he forgot about myself so what would he be doing in my bed risking actually of being Lucy kick? I didn't know why, I wasn't convinced. All this time, I had kept my eyes closed thinking about that stupid thing, but to make sure he wasn't there, I made the effort to open my eyes. I shouldn't have (I think I said that before). A pink haired guy was sleeping beside me sounding like a pig while he was snoring. I wanted to scream, but wasn't able to do it. In a way I was happy he was there by my side, but I knew it didn't felt right. So, even if I didn't really want to, I prepared myself to shout at the top of lungs: GET OUT OF HERE! But the words never got the chance to leave my mouth.

"Luce…" He said with a soft voice she used to love a whole lot.

Then, fully awaken; he had started scratching the back of his head, yawning at the same time like nothing had happen in the past few seconds.

"How'd you call me?" I asked surprised

"Luce, what's the matter?"

"You used to call me this way when we were together…" Do you remember something? I asked with hope

 _He may still love Lisanna, but at least I'll have my best friend back_

"What do you mean, I just thought Luce sounded great so I called you this way and I'll continue even if you don't like it" He said with his familiar smirk.

"Oh ok..."

"Hum, I wanted to ask you something really important" He told me with a serious tone

"What is it?" I demand as my cheeks started to heat

 _It isn't the time to think about some kind of romantic stuff! Stupid mind stop it now_

"Is amnesia something we can eat?" He inquired more serious than ever

I couldn't stop myself. I started laughing so hard, I thought I might die

"What's so funny?" He asked his usual stupid smile plastered across his face.

"Actually, we call amnesia an important loss of memories" I said as I regained my composure

"Alright, I guess I'll find a solution later. Now shall we go on that mission? " He asked pointing a piece of paper.

"How did you manage to find one?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to take a little walk outside. Then, I saw a blue flying cat looking a bit desperate. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that Gray needed someone to accomplish this mission and explained me all about how mission worked and so I thought it would be a great opportunity to spend time together."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked already knowing what he'll say next and hiding my red cheeks from him.

"You don't have a choice!" He grinned all evil like.

"Fine" I shout though I already knew I wouldn't have won either way.

The mission was consisting on cooking a wedding cake.

 _Why did he need to choose THAT mission! The Natsu I know is always hungry and burn everything he touches._

I already knew we wouldn't get the reward of 740 000 jewels, which by the way was a whole lot of money, but again, I didn't had the choice. So, I followed him all the way to the tiny village thinking about how Natsu would mess it up by destroying and burning every single house. I know we are talking about a cooking mission right here, but if you know Natsu as much as I do, you would be as desperate as I was in the moment.

I didn't take a single look at him, perfectly knowing that my heart would skip a beat when my eyes would enter in contact with his. I couldn't help it. Even though he broke my heart into tiny pieces, I still love him more than everything.

After another fifteen minutes of walk, we finally met our customer in a little café. We had a rendez-vous with the person in question at 16h00. The husband, I guess had posted this mission early in the morning. As we finally found the table where he was waiting, I froze on the spot. Gray was sitting at the table looking more nervous than ever. He had already lost his shirt which was explaining why a couple of young girls were looking at him, hearts in their eyes.

As I started walking in his direction ignoring the fact that I was totally paralyzed, his face changed. He looked at me happier than ever. I knew this would last only for seconds and unfortunately, I was right. When he saw Natsu approaching, he looked at me more depressed than ever. His face was clearly saying: Please tell me he won't help you. As he saw I wasn't looking at him, to ashamed to make contact with his dark eyes, he casually started crying. Natsu smiling wasn't helping either! I'm just sayin'

"Why the hell is flame brain here with you" Gray asked furious.

"Who's flame brain?" Natsu said not having a single clue about the identity of the said flame brain.

"I'm talking about you stupid flame bastard" Gray shouted feeling even more angry and provoked.

"I wouldn't talk in your place, you stupid exhibitionist freak" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me" Gray screamed out of control

"You started first" Natsu said sending him a challenging glare

"Gray, if I understand well, you'll get married in less than three days. I don't think your wife would be happy to see you all beat up because of a stupid fight you pick up with that idiot" Lucy told trying to calm him down

"You're right; Juvia is a total psycho after all"

"Hey wait, who are you calling an idiot? Aren't you supposed to be on my side right now! You don't even know this guy! Natsu yelled obviously mad.

"Enough already! I surely know who this guy is, it's Gray one of your best buddies actually. You don't remember him because of your amnesia. Now stop screaming and let me do that wedding cake alone so you won't mess it up!"

"But Luce…" He said while pouting.

I didn't pay any attention to him. We needed to get this job done and quick.

"Gray, where are your kitchen and all the ingredients for the cake" I asked a bit worried he hadn't thought about this

"Over there"

And so, I started mixing all the needed ingredients in an enormous metal bowl. That's when I heard a certain someone's stomach growling behind me.

"Gray, can you do me a favor please?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"What is it?"

"Drag Natsu out of the kitchen or it will be the end of the vanilla cake I'm cooking for your wedding"

"Alright"

As he left, pulling Natsu's arm out of the room with the maximum of strength he had left, I preheat the oven to 350 F. About five minutes later, I put the cake into the oven for about thirty minutes.

"This is torture" yelled Natsu as the scent of vanilla was filling the room he was forced to stay in.

The thirty minutes passed faster than I thought they would. And so I placed the gigantic pastry on a plate and put it on the table nearby. It took me about three hours to decorate it properly. I only let Gray enter the room knowing Natsu wouldn't have been able to resist and would have ate it all.

"This is perfect! Oh and before I forgot here is your money" He said a smile plastered across his face

"That's okay, I don't need it. Both of you are great friends of mine after all"

"Before you left, I wanted to apologize for ignoring you since the return of Lisanna. I don't know what has gotten into me. I was truly happy when I saw you arrive. I was hoping you'd forgive us for our foolishness. By this I mean me and Juvia."

I couldn't feel better. I was hoping something like that would happen someday.

"That's okay I had already forgive you for this." I said smiling softly.

"Don't forget to come okay? I still hadn't give the invitations to everyone, but here's yours and Natsu's"

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll come."

And so, Natsu and I started heading back to Magnolia.

"Doesn't that guy live in Magnolia too?" Natsu asked a bit curious

"Yeah, but he decided to do his wedding in that little village. He is probably still there to make sure everything is ready for the event. Remember, it's in less than three days."

"I guess you're right"

We finally arrived at my house around 21h00. It was so dark outside; I couldn't distinguish Natsu's pinky hair anymore. As I enter the house after giving a brief goodbye to Natsu, I let myself fall on my bed that looked so comfortable right now, but I needed to take a shower first since I was stinking after all the hard work I had done during the day. Actually, I hadn't thought making a cake could be so exhausting.

After talking a long hot shower, I put on my favorite pajamas, the pink one with the little white bunnies. As I crawled under my multiple covers, I felt the same warmth as this morning like you-know-who was sleeping in my bed AGAIN. I wasn't wrong. There he was looking at me with those cute little puppy eyes of his. After seeing this, I wasn't able to refuse. What a shame, but it wasn't like I had tried to much either. After all, my bed is always cold when he isn't there. (I can't sleep when it's cold, it's like I'm depending on his warmth.)

I thought I made the right choice because after only a matter of time I fell asleep.

When I open my eyes in the morning the next day, Natsu was still sleeping and snoring like yesterday. Though, this time there was a certain distance between us. I didn't know what to think about it. In a way I was sad because when we were together I enjoyed him being so close to me, I felt safe in the embrace of his arms, but in the other way, we weren't together anymore and I wouldn't like his girlfriend Lisanna to get jealous and continue beating me up like she did last time. So, let's say I was relieved he wasn't that much close to me.

As I forced myself to get out of bed, I remark a piece of paper on the corner of the desk I use to write my novel. Curious, I reached for it and start reading it. Fortunately I didn't read it aloud. Natsu could have heard me. The letter was actually about him and his amnesia case. This is what it was saying:

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _We finally find out a way to bring back the memories Natsu lost. Meet me at the Fairy Tail guild. Mira, Lisanna and I will be there to discuss about the situation. You must be there because you are concerned in this story more than you think. The three of us are hoping you'll come to our meeting tomorrow morning at 10h00._

 _Sincerely, Makarov_

As I look at the date it had arrived at my house, I realized that tomorrow morning was today since he had send it to me yesterday while Natsu and I were on a mission. Worried to miss it, I looked at the time, 9h15. I could still arrive in time at the guild, but I needed to hurry and prepare myself quickly. After about thirty minutes, I was ready to leave.

I started running as fast as I could and arrived at the meeting place around 9h55. I was curious about the solution they found to Natsu's problem. I start looking around in search of Makarov and the two other girls and finally find them starting to enter Makarov's bedroom.

I followed them and the meeting started. As they were explaining the situation, I understood why they needed me so much. That's when I started to think how it would affect the relationship between me and Natsu. And so, I realized that when his memories would come back, he'd love Lisanna more than ever and I wouldn't exist anymore. That's why I accepted because I thought that Natsu deserved to be happy and I would cause more trouble if I were still there when his amnesia would be gone. He won't notice I will be gone.

Makarov and Mira looked depress as I accepted their kind of request. I didn't understand because since the return of Lisanna, it was the first time they didn't ignore me. They were actually sad as tears appeared at the corner of their eyes. I decided it would be better if I left because I would change my mind so that they would smile happily again. Since it was the last time I'd probably see Lisanna for a while, I dared take a look at her. I was kind of surprised because she wasn't smiling at all. She looked a bit depressed too. I forced myself to smile at her and tell everyone I'd be okay where I'd be and I surprised myself comforting Lisanna with this simple sentence that meant everything:

"Take care of Natsu, I'm begging you. He deserved to have all your love. Before I left, I wanted to tell you one last thing. Be happy. Marry him and have lots and lots of children with him because you two look beautiful together. I never wanted to admit it because I was jealous, but you are the perfect match for him. You two are meant to be together."

I didn't expect this to happen though. She started hugging me tightly saying she was sorry for all the mean things she did to me and that in reality she never wanted to do those to me. She said that she had always wanted to be one of my friends, but couldn't manage to talk or act properly by my side because she was jealous of my relationship with Natsu. I didn't know if she did that to make me feel a bit better before what was going to happen to me, but I felt relieved. I always wanted to be friend with her too, but I never got the chance to. And so, I left crying in happiness and sorrow at the same time.

As I arrived at my house, I sit on my bed beside Natsu still sleeping and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Then I softly whispered at his ear: I'll miss you a whole lot. Though Natsu's warmth was by my side, I couldn't sleep that night. At least not as fast as I wished I would have. I put my head on my pillow thinking of a letter I would give to Natsu before leaving. Though he probably won't read it. What would my last words be? _I will always love you?_ Yeah, probably since he won't hear me say them again. I guessed it was worth it. My pillow was already wet with warm tears and this was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I expect reactions from you on this chapter, maybe because something really bad happened (I'm just sayin') Anyways, just to let you know, the story isn't over yet. There is going to be three more chapters, maybe four. Even though this is the most depressive chapter of all my fanfic, I hope you'll like it!**

 **Enjoy :)!**

 **Natsu's pov.**

That morning, I was alone in bed.

 _Where is she?_

Feeling a bit worried, I started looking for her all around the house. I started with the kitchen thinking she would be preparing breakfast. That's when I remembered she wouldn't have a whole lot of things to cook with since I was hungry in the middle of the night and I casually (by this, I mean all) ate all of her food. I ended up in the bedroom, again, feeling a bit better since I was sure she had probably left to buy some food at the grocery store. And so, I let myself fall on her comfy bed and started sleeping again thinking she would woke me up when she'd be back, but that moment never came.

I was fully awake around 14h00 in the afternoon and she still hadn't shown up. I was more anxious than ever. Did something have happen to her, was she alright? I started walking toward the window, ready to leave so that I could be sure she was okay. As I opened the window, something flew away like it had lay there for a while. It looked like an envelope. As I picked it up and looked for who it was, I was shocked to read my name on it.

Thinking I might find out something about Lucy, I carefully opened it and started reading the letter she had left for me.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _If you read this letter right now, it means I am probably not there anymore. Makarov and the other finally found a solution to your case of amnesia. To cure it, you must come out of my apartment and go to Karakura Street. Since you don't know where it is, I wrote you down those indications so you can come in time and get all of your memories back .I'm truly sorry, I won't be there to celebrate the great news, but before you go I wanted to tell you how much I'll miss you where I'll be. I also apologize for leaving you there all alone without a goodbye, but I needed to go and I knew that if I had stayed a while longer I might have change my mind about an important decision you'll find out about soon. I just hope you won't be angry at me and that you'll never forget me even though I won't be around anymore._

 _One last thing, Natsu, please be happy with Lisanna. Even though she hurt me, please give her another chance. I got the chance to make peace with her before I go and trust me she had great reasons for what she did. I'm sure you two will get along so well it will be like I was ever gone. You'll have beautiful children I hope I'll be able to see from where I'll be._

 _Just to let you know, I will always love you, no matter what you do_

 _Your best friend Luce_

I couldn't speak. I read her letter twice to be sure I had understood everything she had said in it. As I thought about it, tears started to appear at the corner of my eyes. Understanding she wouldn't be there by my side anymore I let myself fell on the floor. Knowing I'd never got the chance to know why she broke up with me. Knowing I'd never got the chance to apologize for hurting her, all of this bumped into me all of a sudden. I started realizing how much she cared about me. Probably more than anyone I know or at least I used to know. As tears continued to flow, I remembered how I felt the first time I saw her when I was at Wendy's house. I felt like she was my everything, like I needed to protect her with my life, but again, it's my entire fault if she's gone. The only woman I truly loved…

Though I wanted to stop crying, I couldn't stop. It was too hard, it hurt so much. I couldn't support the pain. Did someone ever felt that way, like the pain is so much strong you can't even stand correctly? Well, that's exactly how I felt right now. I always thought about myself as a strong person that would be able to pass through the rough times easily. My ass! Like hell it would happen this way.

I didn't fucking cared about that stupid meeting anymore. All I wanted was Luce to come back. I wanted to live the rest of my life with her. Those beautiful children she was talking about in her letter, I wanted her to be their mother. I wanted to wake up every morning with her by my side. I wanted to see her childish grin every day, passing my fingers through her soft blonde hair. Kiss her passionately again and again. I was sure I wouldn't get tired of it because Luce was Luce. The only woman I'd ever love. Nobody would ever be able to replace her.

As I continued having depressive thoughts about my lame existence, somebody started knocking on my door, err, I mean Luce's door. I wanted to tell her she wasn't there anymore, but the words wouldn't come out. I couldn't say a single thing. No freaking sounds were coming out of my mouth.

Though I had tried my best to warn the person Lucy had left forever, I was surprised to learn that she was actually looking for me. Just great!

"We were waiting for you to come to the meeting" said Erza with her natural serious tone.

I didn't know why, but I was a bit scared of her. Was it because of the dark aura that was surrounding her? I didn't have a single clue. Anyway, I didn't want to talk right now. So, I just didn't say a single thing. She wasn't probably expecting this because she became even scarier.

"Actually, you are coming with me and this isn't a choice, it's an order!" she casually screamed.

"A…Aye sir!" I said thinking I might had pee my pants.

And so we started walking toward Karakura Street I guessed. I was looking down at the ground still shedding , I wouldn't have imagined something so terrible was waiting for me.

I fell on the floor not able to stand anymore.

"LUCE" I screamed terrified at what I was seeing.

She was lying on the ground not budging a bit. An enormous sword had pierced her from side to side. Her chest was covered in red, dried blood. Her eyes were still open, though I couldn't find any trace of life in them. Her beautiful blonde hair was all messed up and had taken the color of the red liquid as well. All of the mages were around her tears rushing down their faces.

It couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead. That's when I understood the meaning of her letter, more precisely the part when she was saying she was hoping she could see my children from where she would be. By this I guessed she meant paradise. I felt all my strength leaving my body and everything became darker. Everything vanished and in less than an instant I couldn't feel a single thing. Though, it was alright. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. The pain of the loss of someone I cherished more than everything. I wished I wouldn't wake up anymore. I wished I would go find her in paradise, but I clearly knew that after death, hell would be waiting for me. I didn't deserve a happy after life after all.

 _I don't want to see the sun ever again_

After an hour, at least this was what Gramps said, I regained consciousness. Though I felt different. Like something wasn't quite right. I clearly knew today was Lucy's birthday, but it didn't feel like everyone were truly happy about it. I wondered why, but since I was afraid of the question, I didn't dare asked a thing.

That's when Ice princess started walking in my direction. He was coming closer and closer to my face. Too close.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing you stupid ice bastard. If I wanted to kiss you, I would have asked."

That's when everyone looked at me a small smile plastered on their faces. I didn't like it at all.

"What's with you guys? Did you just realize it was my girlfriend's birthday?"

"You've finally come back Natsu" Old man shouted trying to smile a bit more.

"I didn't remember myself going anywhere in the past few days"

"You've actually suffered from amnesia for about a week. You couldn't tell who we were."

"Oh really, I didn't remember" I said utterly shocked.

"Now, tell me where is Luce! I hope I didn't miss her too much since I probably didn't remember her." I said a bit excited about giving her my present.

"Should we tell him the truth right now" Makarov asked is face getting back to that depressed look he had when I had awaken.

"Yeah, I think it is the right thing to do after all" Gray said looking sad which made me feel a whole lot more nervous than I was in the last minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I hope this new chapter isn't crappy! I wish you're going to like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu's POV

"I must say something first. I've been hiding it since the beginning, but I'm feeling too much guilty right now and I can't hold this secret anymore. Lucy didn't deserve that. I finally understood how sweet she was when she… when she… when she'd rather let me end up with you than seeing me get hurt. So I think you must know the truth. Actually, the only reason why you lost your memories for a while is because of me." Lisanna said unable to add anything else as she started crying tears running down her face.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed out of control.

She fought her tears and finally regained her composure.

"Lucy's birthday has passed since a week right now and the horrible thing I did to her happen on this day… Both of you were walking together holding hands which was making me a whole lot jealous since I've been in love with you all the time, but you were too bling to notice. I felt like this girl was the only thing you could see. I wished I had the chance to be her and I did something wrong because of my jealousy towards her. That day, the first of July, I started following you people hoping you would give me a chance to tell you how I feel. I was stupid to think you might dump her for me and it was also cruel since it was her birthday. I knew it was since I heard you say it so many times with sparkles in your eyes like it was the most beautiful day of the year. And so, as I walked behind you guys hoping you wouldn't notice, I heard what you were planning on doing during this special day and a plan came up into my mind to screw up this special moment you too were going to share. I wish I could go back in the past and slap myself for being so mean. It was though a super bright plan I must admit. You people know what my power is right? I can take the abilities of the animals and so I chose the snake for this day…" She told me as tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes.

"I don't understand how this could have made me lose my memories" I said anxious and furious at the same time.

"I chose a special race of snake. Its bite has the power to control your mental. With this, I could make my victim see things that never actually happened. Though, it only has an effect on the person for two hours. So I needed to bite her in the right time so that I could manipulate what she would see next. I never thought it would be that easy though. I came at her house around four in the afternoon and lucky me she was sleeping. Mira gave each of us the key to Lucy's house so it wasn't hard entering it. Then, I bite her on the hand and try my best not to make a sound so she wouldn't wake up and it did actually work. I came out of her house and act like nothing happened. At that time, I felt great, because I thought what I did would work. I never thought things would turn out so wrong. Again, I wish I never did that stupid thing. I knew you two would meet in the alleys of Karakura Street because you wanted to keep the fact that you two were a thing secret. I heard that too. But again, it became easier for me to trick her. Since I knew she would arrive earlier, because Lucy is Lucy, creating the illusion of me kissing you on the lips was piece o' cake. She couldn't believe it, but it looked so true since this was what her proper eyes were seeing. She looked hurt and I satisfied because I thought that after that you would fall for me and we would live the love story of the century, but I didn't expect Elfman in his beast form to come and do this to you. Since you finally arrived, the only thing you saw was Lucy sitting on the ground preparing to die because she thought you abandon her. She really loved you and you were feeling just the same. That's why you couldn't let her die right? You had to jump in front of her and take the hit at her place. So, actually the reason why you lost your memories is because of me. I must admit that I feel a bit relieved this secret is no more only part of me. I wanted you to know this before the others tell you the rest of the story."

"So basically, I lost my memories when I try to protect her when Elfman was in his beast form. Is that correct?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but she could have died if you hadn't come in time" She said sobbing.

I couldn't tell how I was feeling. I would say it was a mix of sorrow and angriness. In a way I was dead mad at Lisanna for what she did to Lucy, but in another way, I was sad because I didn't protect Lucy when Lisanna bit her. If I had been there, she wouldn't have thought I had cheated on her and all this shit wouldn't have happen. I felt as responsible as Lisanna in this story thought I didn't hope so.

The other mages didn't seem to move, but I could tell by the why they were looking at us that they were utterly shocked by what they had just learned.

"Guess it's my turn to talk then." Makarov said looking like he was going to say something that could broke me to pieces.

I didn't like it. Lucy hadn't showed up yet and I was afraid that the thing they were going to tell me was related to her.

"You seem worried boy but you shouldn't" Makarov said.

"I am not supposed to tell you that, but Lucy is alright where she is" He added

"What do you mean? Where is she? I missed her so much, I suppose she doesn't know about the Lisanna thing and is mad at me for that reason, is that right?"

"I'm sure Lucy already forgave you and isn't mad at you because she loved you more than everything Natsu"

"Why are you talking about her in the past?"

"You'll understand why if you listen to what I say"

"Hurry!" I yelled starting to get impatient ad even more nervous.

"All of us wanted the old Natsu to come back. What I mean by this is that we all wanted you to get your memories back so you can remember us. But, for that, we needed to do a sacrifice that Lucy accepted. To cure you, we needed to put you in a traumatic situation worse than the one when you lost your memories. We needed to make you think Lucy was dead by using Lisanna's power, the same she used on Lucy. We did this because this was the most traumatic situation you could be put through. We knew how the loss of Lucy would affect you and so we were sure it would be a success. And so, Lucy wrote you a letter saying she was no longer here and everything. She had also left the information for the destination you must go to so you could regain your lost memories. This place was on the same street as your date on Lucy's birthday. Though, this time, an illusion was waiting for you. Lisanna bit your thumb while you were still sleeping that morning in Lucy's bed. You probably didn't feel a single thing because you never remarked it. And so you went there more depressed than ever. We could tell you had cried a whole by your puffy eyes and the fact that you were looking on the ground not looking at anybody. Though the worst was coming since the illusion Lisanna created was of Lucy being pierced side by side by a blade blood surrounding her body. It looked so realistic by the way you looked we were kind of sad for you. Though, we knew it wouldn't last long since we'd tell you the truth right away."

"If she's not dead, than where is she? TELL ME! I WANT TO SEE HER!" I shouted

"She said before leaving that we should keep the fact that she's still alive a secret. She thinks you're in love with Lisanna and doesn't want to see you anymore, because she doesn't want to get hurt. I do think you should run after her and explain her the situation. She may have said that, but I'm sure that deep inside of her she's still wishing for you to come after her though she doesn't want to admit it. Here son, this is the place she said she was going to. She said we could go visit her anytime soon. It's been a little while since she left so I'm still optimist you can rejoin her in time." He said finally ending me a short piece of paper with the indications lead us to her new home.

"I'll be back soon. Don't follow me. This is something between me and her so I'd prefer going alone." I said starting to run away

 _Luce, wait for me I'm coming_!

 **How does it feel to know Lucy isn't actually dead? I know I pick up the weirdest reason to explain why she wasn't dead, but I had planned it since the beginning, because I couldn't make up my mind about making her die. NaLu is my favorite ship, I felt like it wouldn't be a NaLu fanfic if the girl died at the end! Be warned, the next chapter are going to be all lovey-dovey! This is a promise! If you did or did not enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, but please make it constructive!**

 **See you guys next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope this isn't going to be a shitty chapter. Still hoping you'll like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

NATSU'S POV

I had walk for about three hours. I didn't take the chance to throw up in Lucy's face or being sick when I'd see her. She hadn't move to another place. Actually, she was staying at a hotel in another city until she'd probably find a new house. I was a bit relieved, because if I could bring her back, it wouldn't be that difficult. I mean, she wouldn't have to move all of her things again to come back home, which is by the way Fairy Tail and nowhere else.

It's been only a day when she left, though I felt like it has been a whole week. I haven't been able to pass a lot of time with her lately because of my amnesia. I wasn't probably myself, she must have been bored. Anyway, it is going to change because I'm back to normal. I'm her old boyfriend that never cheated on her and I'll bring her home no matter what it takes.

At least this is what I thought in the moment, but I froze when I enter the hotel and heard her name. Some people were worried about her because she never got out of the hotel since she arrived. When they were knocking on her door, trying to talk to her, all they could hear was her crying and telling them to leave her alone. That's when I started thinking that it might not be as easy as I thought it would. But one thing was sure, I wouldn't leave without her. I wouldn't get separated of her a second time. They made me thought she was dead to bring back my memories. Even though I forget her when I amnesic, I can surely imagine my reaction when I saw her "dead".

I know Lucy since a long time. I even fell in love with her a long time ago I was just too dense to realise it. Now that I know what those feelings are, imagining a life without her isn't in my repertory. I plan on marrying her someday and have children. She is the only person I want to do that with, nobody else.

As I asked if I could go visit a certain Lucy Heartfilia, the guy standing by the counter didn't even hesitate and gave me the key to her bedroom. I was quite surprised since he didn't know me at all, but I didn't ask questions. Maybe he was worried for her too.

As I climbed up the stairs, I heard some customers talking about a depressive girl. They were saying she hadn't smile since she had arrive. Not even once. They were probably talking about Luce.

As I arrived at her room, I noticed the door wasn't even locked. That's when I heard a male voice saying some mushy things to her. I was furious.

"I dare you stealing Lucy away from me! She's mine! She's my girlfriend!" I screamed as I entered the room and remarked nobody was there, except her.

Her earphones were on the bed and the male voice was actually coming from her MP3. She was listening to freaking music. I should have known.

Relieved, I started walking in her direction. She was asleep and surrounded by used tissues. The trash can was full of piece of paper. Curious, I picked one at the top and realised it was for me. She had actually write tons and tons of letters all destined to me. They were all saying she was sorry for leaving me alone that night before the illusion. She regretted she hadn't been by my side when I needed her, but what makes me the happier was the last sentence she had written at each end of them. _I'll always love you._

As I looked at her peaceful closed eyes, I couldn't resist and kissed her on the forehead, a tear rolling down my cheek. I couldn't help, but feeling happy right now. I thought she might hate me for something I never did. Guess I was wrong. I promised myself I'd explain her everything when she'd wake up, but for the moment, she needed to rest a bit. I was sure she was living a rough time being separated from her family, but fortunately, it was going to be over soon. I'd bring her back and one day, I'd marry her.

Three hours of walk sure got me tired, so I wrapped my arms around her waist in a tight embrace like I used to do before and slept beside her.

I've been woken up by her screaming like I was a murderer or something. I couldn't think right, so the only idea I got to stop her from screaming was to kiss her on the lips. And so I crush them against hers. She looked at me with wide eyes, but never tried to pull away. I was kinda glad because I knew how important the first kiss was to her. I know she wanted it to be more romantic, but hey I'm Natsu Dragneel the less romantic guy living on this planet.

Seeing she was starting to calm down, I broke the kiss and look at her in the eyes. She wasn't saying a thing. Her cheeks were red and I thought she couldn't be cuter right now.

"Wh-why did you ki-ki-kiss me?" She asked all shy.

"Why do you think? Because I love you and I thought this was the best idea to make you stop screaming like I was some perverted intruder that wanted to do things to you in your sleep." I casually screamed

'Wha…"

I didn't give her the chance to continue as I kissed her again wrapping my arms around her so she couldn't get away from me. This time she kissed back which made me truly happy.

As I looked back at her, I saw tears were rolling down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Did I do something wrong? Am I that bad at kissing? Did she endure it twice?

"I miss you so much. I never stop loving you y'a know?" She said a bright smile plastered on her face.

"It was my first you know?" I said softly.

But before she could say something I told her about the whole Lisanna thing. She listened all the way up to the end and when I finished gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"I never imagined you would be the one to kiss me first" She said

"Why's that?" I asked

"I just thought this way, but I was wrong."

"Yeah, and don't worry, it isn't going to be the end of it."

"What do you mean?"

"When we are going to be older, if you come back with me, I promise that I'll marry you. Actually, I won't let any other men take you away so you better get used to it"

"I would be glad to become your wife in the future" she said as she pressed her lips against mine.

 **If you did like this chapter don't forget to leave a review! I always appreciate it! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! Here comes the last chapter of memories of the past! Finally! I can say this fanfiction is COMPLETE!**

 **Hope you guys like it and please leave a lovely review!**

 **Enjoy!**

NORMAL POV

"But daddy! Why do I have to get dress so nicely? There's nothing that special to celebrate isn't it?" A little blonde boy whined

"Shut it brat! Today is mommy and daddy's wedding! It sure is one of the most important things to celebrate. Now stop complaining and get dress already. Mommy is totally going to kill me if we arrive late" Natsu said a bit scared thinking about his future wife.

"Who's going to kill you" Said a familiar soft voice. Natsu felt a shiver ran down his spine.

"Mommy! Daddy his mean!" said the four year old toddler shedding fake tears.

"Why did he need to be a boy? I wish sometimes Nashi was girl." Natsu cursed under his breath

"How dare say that to our son Mr. Dragneel" Said Lucy a dark aura surrounding her.

"I'm sorry Luce." He said as he casually pee his pants. Since her arrival, he hadn't dared looking at her afraid she might shoot him one of those death glares of hers.

"You don't have to apologize to me, but to Nashi. Now hug him and say you are sorry!" She told him, her soft voice completely gone.

"There's no way I'd ever do that" Natsu shouted!

"Come on daddy give me a huggggg!" Nashi whined a smirk on his cute little face.

"That child's a demon! You see Luce he's happy right now that you're freaking the shit out of me!"

"Did you actually curse in front of him?" She screamed boiling in anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He answered trying to escape

"Are you lying to me?" She answered raising her fist in the air.

 _Fuck… That stupid brat! I dare him do this to me!_

Bringing his shit all together, Natsu decided he'd try to convince her not to hit him with his puppy eyes. That had always worked on her. He may had a chance.

As he looked at her, his eyes widen. He couldn't describe how he felt at the moment. It was a mix of _I still don't understand why she chose me_ and she looks so sexy and beautiful in her wedding dress. As Natsu wasn't moving no shifting his gaze from him, Lucy thought she might have caused him a heart attack with all she did in past seconds. Realizing he was as immobile as a statue, she came closer afraid she might have actually killed him unintentionally.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" She inquired nervous

As she came closer, she noticed a light blush appearing on his cheeks. He was mumbling something she couldn't hear even though she was real close to him.

Before she could say a thing, he made that cute little face of his. She couldn't resist it at all and he perfectly knew that. Every time he looked at her with those puppy eyes, her heart would melt and all she would want to do would be kissing him.

"Daddy, you look stupid this way" Nashi stated clearly bored

"You little…"

"Natsu don't you dare" She screamed at him.

 _Dammit! That stupid little brat! He ruined my plan! Now she's mad again!_

"You look beautiful Luce" He said with a little voice.

"That's not manly at all." Elfman told them coming out of nowhere.

"Don't you dare say that to my Natsu" Lucy hissed scaring the poor Elfman as well.

"Yes ma'am" He added with a little voice as well.

"Anyway, why are you even there" She inquired coming back to her soft tone.

 _Luce can be pretty scary sometimes, but I love her this way._

"I came to escort you to the ceremony that is going to start in less than five minutes. You were arguing about something so I waited until it became silent and entered the room."

"IN FIVE MINUTES! Natsu you must hurry up and get dress already!" She yelled starting to feel nervous.

As she looked at where he was standing a minute ago, she remarked he wasn't there anymore.

 _Stupid jerk! Even though you are obnoxious, pervert, idiotic and a whole lot of things, I'm still happy to marry you today because you are the one and only guy I'd choose between all the others._

Though, he had forgotten something that he cherished more than everything, his scarf. It suited him so well; Lucy couldn't imagine him without it. So, without a second thought, she pick it up and make sure he'd put him on for the ceremony.

And so the wedding music started.

- **X-**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ICE BASTARD?" Yelled Natsu as he saw his best friend slash rival dressed as a priest standing were the real priest actually should be.

"Calm down flame brain. I'll actually be the one to say those stupid things we say at the weddings. You know the 'you may kiss the bride' and everything."

Natsu couldn't actually believe it. Ice princess would be the priest for his wedding ceremony. No freaking way! He must be in a nightmare! And the worst of all!

As he was about to punch him right into the face, the wedding music started and his bride appeared looking like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Forgetting everything he wanted to say to Gray (insults, insults and guess what? Insult again!), he stared at her while she was walking her way to where he was standing. Though, he was amazingly surprised to see her father by her side smiling, a tear of happiness rolling down his cheek. After all he did to her; he had finally managed to understand how important her daughter was to him.

Finally beside him, Natsu couldn't help but stay silent. He was afraid he might say something stupid and ruined the moment. That's when she looks up at him and placed his white scarf around his neck.

"You look awesome!" She said a smile spreading across her pink lips.

"Hum, sorry to interrupt the moment, but let's get this over with quick alright?" asked Gray already half-naked

"Hum, Gray, your clothes!" Lucy told him giggling softly

"Anyway, it doesn't matter! I'll skip all the shit that I was supposed to remember by heart, because I don't want fire breath to fall asleep in front of everybody!"

"So Natsu we already know you love Lucy and the same thing goes for you Lucy. So the groom may kiss the bride."

Without any hesitation, Natsu hold Lucy into a tight embrace and kiss her passionately. Everybody applauded, but a certain somebody. Lisanna was standing there cheering for the couple like crazy. There was a blue haired male standing by her side smiling happily at her. Guess she had found someone also.

"Mommy, this is disgusting!" Cried little Nashi in the crowd of people

"Shut up! I think this is actually cute" Gruvia said a little smile spreading on her cute little baby face.

 _Squee another ship!_ Thought Mira smiling. Huff, that stupid matchmaker was just too much sometimes.


End file.
